


A V-Day Sandwich

by superblooper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblooper/pseuds/superblooper
Summary: Happy Valentine's, Jane! 💕
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Valentine's Exchange 2021





	A V-Day Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneBuzJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> i chose the "Slyvain/Lorenz/Claude + DP" prompt, bc that sounded like a tasty sandwich.


End file.
